Magic Stincks
by fan4craze
Summary: Xander, in search of the Leaky Cauldron. XOVER with Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: X?  
Rating: Teen, might be more if I continue this.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no infringement of copyright is intended Summary: Xander, in search of the leaky cauldron Notes: No Beta, mistakes are my own.  
Feedback: Will be very welcome

-----------------------------------------------------

_Well, England doesn't seem that bad for the land of tweed_ were Xanders thoughts to himself as he left the airport.

_It is kinda big though, and new, and unfamiliar._ Those, of course, were the thoughts which he planed to use in justifying his current status of being lost later on to the gang. After leaving his hotel, he apparently took a turn to the left where he should have taken a right, or vice a versa.

He just knew the gang was already sitting and waiting for him in that weirdly named bar. Damn it! He hasn't seen any of them since before he went to Africa and now they were probably worried and thinking he got himself killed crossing the street or something. He knew he shouldn't have used the instructions as a paper towel- He knew it! Damn.

He looked around himself at the sound of a fight. _Double Damn._

Being a Sunnydale born, and having fought alongside the Slayer- slayers, in the last few years, what with Buffy drowning and then the whole First fiasco... Anyhow, he didn't even stop to consider before unsheathing his sword and walking into the dark alley from which the sound was heard.

Seeing the seven feet tall demon about to devour the redhead wasn't much of a surprise. Seeing said redhead waving some stick, not a stake- stick. As in, fragile looking peace of wood that could barely stake a vamp- never mind kill a demon. _A stick. Triple Damn._

A few moments later, Xander had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Seemed the stick was useful after all- what with the demon doing a fireworks imitation with the whole exploding-and-bursting-to-flames thing. And all it took was the girl waving the stick and some weird muttering.

The girl finally seemed to notice him but didn't do more than look at him- or, if to be more precise, his sword- and do a fish slash frozen statue impression. The two stood staring at each other for a few tense moments. Around the alley, and a little on his clothes iyuck/i the demons remains were slowly evaporating. Once the demon was completely gone he decided to break the silence.

"So... That was a pretty neat trick. Usually I have to do the whole beheading thing before they get dead" He got stared at "You think I can get one? Looks like it'd be useful" silence "Um... right" _Okaay_

"My name's Xander by the way, I'm kinda lost, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the 'Lucky Calderon' or maybe something that sounded like it? I'm not sure what G-man said but it had a similar ring to it I might be wrong and it was maybe something else but I'm pretty sure that was it and my friends are kinda waiting for me there only I… lost the instructions on where it suppose to be and I tried asking people around only they don't know where it is either and if I'm not there soon my friends might think I'm dead and that would be of the bad"

Xander just stopped to take a breath, and was about to continue where he left off, when the girl spoke.

Ginny blinked and tried to speak a few times before managing to get her mouth and vocals to cooperate and form words. _The bloke didn't even stop once in his rumblings to breathe_ "You're looking for The Leaky Cauldron?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

_Ginny blinked and tried to speak a few times before managing to get her mouth and vocals to cooperate and form words. The bloke didn't even stop once in his rumblings to breathe "You're looking for The Leaky Cauldron?"_

The young man- Xander, he said his name was- seemed to think it trough for a moment. This in turn gave Ginny time to begin processing what just happened.

For one thing, the man easily went pass her notice-me-not charm, which means he can't be a Muggle. On the other hand, he referred to her wand as a _stick_ and asked if he could get one, so he can't be a trained wizard. _Maybe a Muggle-born? Those don't always go the schools_

"That sounds about right. That means you can lead me there? Because I'm really late and.."

She cut him off before he got the chance to start babbling again _honestly_ "How did you get past my charms? Are you a Wizard?"

Few moments later, Ginny started tapping her wand impatiently as no answer was forthcoming.

"Umm, didn't really notice anything other than the whole demon-gonna-kill setup; of course, he didn't kill you, because than you'd be dead and we wouldn't be talking and-"

Xander was about to continue, but the girl made some strange mewling noise- of the tortured cat variety, so he decided not to.

After a few moments of silence

"So, are you gonna take me to the leaky place? Or are we just gonna stand here? I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with soggy-dark-where-you-were-almost-killed alleyways, had lots of them back in my home town; and, I was wondering, why does the place called leaky? Do they have bad plumbing? I used to work construction so I _know_ when I say that it can't be good for the building or business… anyways, I'm getting off track. I really am late, and you're the first person I run into that seems to know where that bar-place is. So, what gives?"

Ginny, for one, felt a little like crying. _Or yelling, maybe hexing..._

She was torn from her little fantasy of Xander-hexing when the twerp opened his mouth again _Dear Merlin_

"Ya know, you look a little like my grandmother- waving your stick like that"

_What!_ "I beg your pardon?"

"My old grandma, she always carried around a stick; said she got it when she was a kid; used to wave it like you did whenever she was around my dad."

"Your grandmother had a wand?"

"A stick, yeah."

"A _Wand_"

"Like I said, stick"

For the first time in her life, Ginny felt like she truly understood how Percy felt like all those years- living and dealing with the twins and Ron. _As soon as this is all over with, I'm owling you for lunch Perce_

"it's not a stick! It's a wand, there's a rather large bit of distinction, for Merlin sake!"

Ginny knew she must look like a demented Death Eater at the moment, but she couldn't help it. _Don't want to, for the most part, if truth be told_

_Right_ "Look, I can tell, and see, that it's important to you- and I don't mind continuing this… discussion; but do you mind if we chat elsewhere? Like, outside of this alley- preferably on the way to that leaky place?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

_Look, I can tell, and see, that it's important to you- and I don't mind continuing this… discussion; but do you mind if we chat elsewhere? Like, outside of this alley- preferably on the way to that leaky place?_

As it turned out, they weren't all the far from the Leakey Cauldron.

_compared to walking your way through Africa_ Xander thought to himself.

In the, more or less, eight minutes of walk it took to get from the alley to the direction of the bar, iwhich apparently doesn't have a leaking problem/i Xander learned his companion is named Ginny; and that he shouldn't address her as a 'girl' any more than he would Faith, Buffy, Willow or any other woman he know that can easily kick his ass.

_I may be able to beat her at a physical fight, but forked tail and horns are not something I ever want to experience again… Though, I'll have to remember to find out more about this Fred and George people- they sound like people the Council might want to hire_

In addition Xander found himself subjected to some very peculiar questions about his grandma- not that he could answer most of them; she died when he was around seven. Ginny asked some about his parents and himself as well, but seemed to go into some thinking after he told her he was born and raised in Sunnydale. _By the look on her face, I'd bet she knows it was the Hellmouth; which might answer whatever it is she was really trying to find out- I mean, what kinda question is whether an Owl came to my house on my eleventh birthday? Even the Hellmouth isn't that weird_

Ginny wasn't sure what to think. It sounded as though his family is magical, or at least his grandmother is. _Possibly his mother as well; but if that's the case why would they willingly live so near that blasted portal? And with a child even! One of the first thing you learn in 'History of Magic' is that it's extremely unsafe for wizards to live near, hence giving birth there is unthinkable; Even the most powerful wizards wouldn't go anywhere near the Mouth Of Hell- not even Voldemort, and he was possibly the most powerful /idark iwizard in the world_

"It doesn't make any sense!"

Xander very nearly tripped at Ginny's unexpected burst. He was about to ask _what_ wasn't making sense when he noticed the evil-eye and the way she was fingering her wand. In the name of self preservation, Xander decided to keep quite.

Some ten minutes later, Xander was re-thinking his silence vow and contemplating the use of the cliched 'are we there yet' when he finally detected the bar.

"Hmm… Doesn't look like much."

Ginny was about to point put the Leakey when she heard him. She looked him over from the corner of her eye. He doesn't seem to emit any magic; _On the other hand, neither does Dumbledore- not unless he wants to_ yet he's obviously a Wizard, since he easily spot the sign.

"Are you going in? You did make the entire trip just for me, I could introduce you to my friends?" _Only fair; what with the fact I'd still be lost if it weren't for her. Plus, I could use a diversion from the whole two-eyes thing. The girls might be too worried about her being a demon to notice- NOT- but one can hope…_

Ginny could easily tell there was something else going on, but decided not to point it out.

"I might as well. Who knows, your friends might even be civilized" _not to mention it'll be an brilliant opportunity to get some answers that actually make sense_

Xander just gave her a small lopsided grin "I wouldn't bet on it;" His eyes grew a little somber, though the spark of amusement hasn't dimmed in the least "besides, I just got back from over a year in Africa. On the odd occasion where I ever got the chance to relax, there usually was some catastrophe waiting to happen right after."

His grin turning into a smirk, scarily similar to the one the twins get when they're about to pull one of their pranks on the unsuspecting public; he conclude his proclamation "Now that I'm back in the modern world, and where I'm not the supposed head honcho, I'm allowed to act as uncivilized as I want"

Taking the hand of one outraged and more than slightly peeved, Ginny Weasley, Xander led her into the Leaky Cauldron, his few final words causing a chill down her spine. "Come on Ginny; the gang's all in. It'll be fun"


End file.
